Do You Love Me?
by BlackWolfe
Summary: Zutara Week 2013! A story with chapters based off a one-word prompt. A modern AU Zutara story. Tons of fluff
1. Euphoria

**Zutara Week 2013**

**Euphoria- (noun); A feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness**

* * *

Katara was a little nervous for tonight. Zuko had been becoming more and more distant. They had barely said anything in the last week or so. Then out of the blue, Zuko called her and asked her out on a date. It made Katara nervous, to say the least.

Worries ran around her head like chickens run around without being fenced in. _Was he finally going to break up with her? He was probably going to confess that he'd been cheating on her. Probably with Mai. _

Mai was this gloomy girl that Katara had seen around campus. Whenever she saw Zuko, she would blush and flirt with him. That was the only time Katara had seen Mai talking.

Katara felt her heart sink when she thought about where she would be at the end of the date. She loved Zuko. It was that simple. Everyone had tried to make everything more complicated than it needed to be. They tried to break them up, tear them apart, separate them; anything to get Zuko to date Mai.

They is obviously Zuko's parents. Zuko's parents approved of Mai, not Katara. Katara was a poor girl from the country while Mai was the daughter of an agent in the Department of Defense; she was loaded.

_She's a better match for Zuko anyway, _Katara thought gloomily as she got dressed for her date. _They're both rich and they're both dark. _

Katara had tried to get close to Zuko, but he would always close up. They had been dating for a year and she had learned next to nothing about him. Katara had opened up for him and told him everything he wanted to know.

They were always being told that they were as different as fire and water. Even though Katara couldn't help but agree with them, she still loved him. The year spent with him had been the best one of her life. Katara wouldn't forget it and she would enjoy reviewing it for the rest of her life. As long as Zuko was in her memories, he was never truly gone.

She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Katara had dug a light blue dress out of the back of her closet and some black heels. There was no point in getting totally dressed up for this break-up.

Zuko pulled up into her driveway right on time. She got into the car and it was awkward silence all the way to the restaurant, the most expensive one in town. Zuko was wearing a nice dark tux with a red tie. Katara drunk in his image like you would drink in your last breath.

_This is all to soften the blow, _Katara thought bitterly as she sat down in their table. Zuko had probably pulled some strings and thrown his last name around to get a table since the place was packed.

Dinner, of course, was awkward. Katara pretended to be interested in her meal, so she didn't have to talk. Of course it was delicious, so she wasn't completely lying. Katara continued to drink him in. He looked positively regal in the dim glow of the candle light.

Soon, dessert came. Once the waitress had left, Zuko got down on one knee.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara spoke for the second time that evening. (The first had been to excuse herself to the bathroom.) In Zuko's hand was a little black box. He opened it up and smiled at her dazzlingly.

Katara's breath hitched when she saw it and tears sprang to her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth in complete and utter surprise.

"Katara," Zuko began as he looked up at Katara adoringly. "The first time we met, you ran away. When we first kissed, you pulled away. When I first fed you dinner, you spit it out and told me it sucked since I burnt it. When we first studied together, you told me I lacked passion in whatever I did."

Katara couldn't help chuckle quietly at that memory. It was true that Zuko had burnt it, but she ate every little bit anyway.

"Katara, I promise to chase after you from now on. I won't let you out of my grasp ever again. I brought you to dinner because I can't cook. You are my one true passion. I love you with all my heart and a day doesn't pass without me thinking about you. I love you more than my own breath. Will you marry me?"

Katara didn't even try to talk. She was so happy that the tears spill over and her throat felt like it was choked up by her happiness. All she could do was nod. She smiled at him like an idiot as her put it on her finger. Katara pulled him close and kissed him passionately. She wanted Zuko to know how happy she was through their kiss alone.

Everyone around them clapped before returning to their meal.

"I hope things between us can be less awkward now." Zuko muttered as he picked up his fork.

Katara looked down at her ring. Her smile was still there and Katara knew that it wasn't going away anytime soon. "I thought you were going to dump me."

"Why would I do that? You're the best thing I've ever had."

"What about your family?"

Zuko sighed. "Well, I'm kinda disowned."

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Katara," Zuko took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I had to. A day without you isn't worth living. I can't even imagine that."

Katara smiled and finished her dessert. This restaurant would always be their restaurant.

* * *

"I'll call you tomorrow." Zuko told her softly.

Katara nodded and grabbed his tie. "I know you will." She pulled him down to her level and kissed him with all her might.

He kissed her back with just as much force. "I'm not going to make it home, am I?"

"I can't even believe you thought you would." Katara told him as she pulled him inside.

Zuko smirked and followed her inside. "At least you can actually cook."

Katara looked forward to getting to know Zuko more. She would learn everything about him, every little secret he had. Nothing would make her happier. She was tied to Zuko now and the ring shone as proof.

The door shut behind them as the happy couple walked up to her bedroom. It was clear that they had the one-in-a-lifetime love that everyone searches for. Nothing could ever tried to break them up, tear them apart, or separate them. Anyone who tried was shut out of their world.

_They truly love each other and are happy now and forevermore._

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you all thought. I wrote this story in an hour, so sorry if it feels rushed. The words just seemed to flow and the story practically molded itself. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Voices

**Zutara Week 2013**

**Voices- (noun); The sound produced in a person's larynx as speech or song**

**(verb); Express something in words**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Katara," Zuko began as he looked up at Katara adoringly. "The first time we met, you ran away. When we first kissed, you pulled away. When I first feed you dinner, you spit it out and told me it sucked since I burnt it. When we first studied together, you told me I lacked passion in whatever I did."_

_Katara couldn't help chuckle quietly at that memory. It was true that Zuko had burnt it, but she ate every little bit anyway._

_"Katara, I promise to chase after you from now on. I won't let you out of my grasp ever again. I brought you to dinner because I can't cook. You are my one true passion. I love you with all my heart and a day doesn't pass without me thinking about you. I love you more than my own breath. Will you marry me?"_

___V~v~v~v~V_

_He kissed her back with just as much force. "I'm not going to make it home, am I?"_

_"I can't even believe you thought you would." Katara told him as she pulled him inside._

_Zuko smirked and followed her inside. "At least you can actually cook."_

_Katara looked forward to getting to know Zuko more. She would learn everything about him, every little secret he had. Nothing would make her happier. She was tied to Zuko now and the ring shone as proof._

_The door shut behind them as the happy couple walked up to her bedroom. It was clear that they had the one-in-a-lifetime love that everyone searches for. Nothing could ever tried to break them up, tear them apart, or separate them. Anyone who tried was shut out of their world. _

_They truly love each other and are happy now and forever more._

* * *

_Voices, voices everywhere. Can you hear them calling in the air? Voices voices, calling out their sin. They know they can never win._

___V~v~v~v~V_

"Did your sister really do that?" Katara asked, laughing.

Zuko nodded. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Why does no one believe me?"

Katara kissed him before putting her legs on the floor and getting up. "I believe you."

"Where are you going?" Zuko ran after her, just as he had promised.

"Don't you want some breakfast?" Katara pulled out her favorite pan and put it on the stove. "What do you want?"

Zuko walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Pancakes would be great."

"Now get out." She shooed him from the kitchen so she could work.

Just when she had gotten the first pancake going, there was a loud knock on the door. Katara wrapped her robe tighter around her body and slipped on some slippers. Then she went to answer the door. She was mad at the person already for interrupting her morning.

"Hello?" Katara asked the old-man standing there with a rude edge to her voice.

"Hello. Can you tell Zuko that Alfred is here to get him?"

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

Alfred shook his head. "No you don't Miss Katara and I regret to inform you that you won't have the chance."

Katara put a hand on her hips. "Why are you here?"

"To fetch Zuko. ZUKO!" He shouted into the apartment.

Zuko walked to the top of the stairs and frowned at what he saw. "Alfred, what are you doing here?"

"Sadly, your father sent me." He held out an envelope to him. "He wants to bribe you back into the family. This envelope holds a million dollars."

Katara's mouth dropped in surprise. _There was that much money in there?_

"Only a million?" Zuko asked in disgust before shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Sorry Alfred. No deal."

Katara took that as the end. She slammed the door in Alfred's face and felt good about it. Something about him made her nervous. "Zuko, you should go back to your family." She played with the ring on her finger nervously.

Zuko shook his head. "Katara, you make me happy. Besides, you're worth way more than a million dollars."

"Thanks Zuko." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Now let's go eat breakfast."

Zuko nodded at her as he looked out the window.

"Zuko, it's over."

"Oh, it's far from over Katara." Zuko muttered as he turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

After it had gotten dark, there was another loud knock on the door.

"Just ignore it." Katara muttered to him.

The pounding continued for five minutes straight before Zuko went to go open it.

"What?" He roared at them. A cool fury was in his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"I only want you to return, my dear son." Ozai walked up the gravel walkway and stood in front of Zuko.

Zuko just glared up at him. His gold eyes practically glowed.

"I assume you want to know why I'm here. Well, even though I disowned you, I didn't think you would really run around with some street rat. You need to come home and take over the business."

"What about Azula?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Azula doesn't matter to me. You're the one who should take over. My oldest son."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Ozai, Azula's taking over the business. Don't fool yourself. Why do you really want me?"

Katara inched to the top of the stairs so she could listen without being seen. If Zuko needed protecting, then she would run to his side.

Ozai's eyes seemed to melt with love and he smiled. "Because I love you."

"That's not it. Don't lie to me." Zuko growled at Ozai.

_What is it then? _Katara wondered.

"Well then, what is it?" Ozai's deep voice seemed to rumble through both their bodies.

"You can't stand the fact that I'm not on your leash anymore. You want to control every aspect of my life and now that I'm out of your reach, you've come to get me back."

Ozai looked down at Zuko. His eyes seemed to harden again. "It's because I love you."

"Get out of here!" Zuko's eyes burned with hate, promising revenge. "I'm not some pet! You can't own me. Don't bother coming back." He slammed the door in Ozai's face.

Ozai walked over to Alfred who was sitting in the driver's seat. "What's your next plan of attack?"

"I suggest we leave sir. It's clear Zuko won't give up that girl for anyone."

Ozai nodded as he climbed in. "That's what I was afraid of."

Alfred started the car and they drove off.

As soon as they were gone, Zuko realized the breath he'd been holding. He walked up the stairs, past Katara, and sunk onto the couch.

Katara went over to him and sat down next to him. "Are you okay? That must've been hard."

"It wasn't." Zuko shook his head and turned to look at her. "But it was worth it." He leaned forward and kissed Katara gently.

Katara kissed him back and ran a hand through his hair. "I love you Zuko."

"I love you too. I'm really sorry about my father."

"It's okay. I've always known he was like that."

Zuko smiled and kissed her again.

Katara kissed him back gleefully. They were finally alone, but something was bugging her.

"What happened to your mother?"

Zuko's expression turned dark as he pulled away and looked at the ground.

_V~v~v~v~V_

_Voices fighting and lashing out for what they want until someone wins. The strongest always stands again. Fight for what you love and don't ever give up._

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! Please review so I can improve! **


End file.
